Trick Or Treat
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: Halloween night, Two people .Horrible past,  will love find away  !    This is a all human one shot with a happy ever after !
1. Chapter 1

***All characters belong to S.M. But, the plot is mine***

**Trick or Treat**

Edward finished putting up the last of the Halloween decorations his house, which is now covered in spider webs and black plastic spiders. Tanya always loved Halloween; she even decorated the house for their daughter even when she was a couple of months old.

Rebecca was in her room taking a nap; she was going to have a big night tonight trick or treating. She is only two years old. She never knew her mom; Tanya passed away when Rebecca was 4 months old. We had been going to the store to get some candy for children who were coming to the house, when a drunk driver hit the driver side of the car. Tanya died on impact. Our little Rebecca ended up with a small laceration on the side of her face and a small scar two inches below her left ear. Thank God she was so young that she doesn't remember the accident and Tanya's screams like I do. This will be the first year I will really celebrate; I will take my little angel out for her own candy and then we will come back home; she is having a little party for all her little preschool friends.

"Rebecca Ann Cullen, get your hiney down here; we have got to get the rest of your costume on, kiddo, or you won't look like a bee."

"_Daddy__,__ you a doctor in real life; why you no dress lie one now?_

"Angel, daddy couldn't get a costume, he ran out of time. This will have to do, but I have not put all of it on yet sweetheart" I put in my vampire teeth, "See Becks, Daddy's a vampire doctor."

"_Silly daddy! Just don't suck me bood otay?"_

"Come on Rebecca, we have to go if you want to go get candy before your party!"

"_Daddy tome on, me wanna go ow!"_

We went to several houses and still managed to get a lot of candy. Everyone loved how cute she was and gave her like double the amount of candy. With her speech problems, the way she said trick or treat it was like trit or tree; so dam cute.

"Well come on my little bumblebee, it's time to go home. Your little friends will be coming very soon."

"_Otay daddy!"_

When we got home, all of Rebecca's friends had arrived; there were some witches, ghosts and even some ninjas. That's when the doorbell rang one more time; which surprised me. When I opened the door, there stood the cutest little boy; he was dressed in a bear costume.

"_**Trick or treat doctor."**_

"Well here is some candy little bear, but where is your Mama?"

"**I'm right here, can I help you? My name is Bella Swan."**

"My little girl, Rebecca, is having her first Halloween, even though she is only 2. I thought maybe Batgirl and the little bear cub might want to join us."

"**Joshua would you like to go to Rebecca's Halloween party?"**

"_**Yes Mommy**__**,**__** I would ike to."**_

_My god; she has got to be the sexist woman I have ever seen and that batgirl costume is so short; she was all legs and her breasts; they were so fucking hot. I was starting to get so fucking hard; thank god I had my lab coat on, it hid the huge bulge in my scrub pants._

"Awesome, well come on in, we are about ready to do the piñata."

After the kids destroyed the piñata and bobbed for apples, all of the kids had a sugar high. Bella stared at me all night. All the kids had finally left, except for Joshua, who had passed out over by the Wii, along with Rebecca. I guess I was going to get a few moments to get to know Bella.

"**Would you like to have a little bit of help getting these dishes all done?"**

"No thanks, I would rather just sit here and talk with you, if that is ok?"

I put my hands on each one of her hips and lifted her up so she could sit on the counter. She took a deep and shaky breath. I could tell she had feelings for me as well; she put her hands on my shoulders and pulled in a deep breath.

"**Edward, what about the kids? I am worried about Joshua. "**

"Sweetheart, they are in the family room, asleep from way to much sugar. I worry about my Rebecca too. But I want you to know that I have not had these feelings in a very long time. It has been 18 months since I lost Tanya, my wife, in a horrible accident. Do you mind if I ask what happened to his father?"

She started to shake, and big tears started to fall down her checks. I reached up and slowly to remove her mask, I wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumbs. Oh my god, I cannot believe I didn't see it before; her eyes were the most beautiful brown. They were so soulful and full of life yet full of pain. I bent in towards her and placed a light kiss on each of her eyelids.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that; god, I'm so sorry. I just feel like I have never had no one like you in my whole life; I feel so protective of you."

"**Oh Edward****,**** I feel the same as you, even though I know we just met, I still feel like you were made for me. I have to let you know the truth; Edward, I was married to a monster named Jacob for three years; but during those three years, he was very abusive. He beat me on an almost daily basis; I have had many broken bones. When I became pregnant with my Joshua, it never stopped; he just started focusing on my face and legs. The last time that horrid dog ever laid a hand on me, I could only laugh. He only stared at me, turned and walked away. As he did so, I reached under the mattress of the bed where he had pushed me and pulled out my dad's 44 Magnum. I screamed at him and he turned, looked and called me a bitch. When he noticed the gun in my hand, he said 'you don't have the guts to pull that trigger." But, I was strong enough, I shot him. It killed him instantly; I had shot him straight in the heart. I was arrested and charged with murder, even though my father was Chief of Police. When I went to trial, I was still covered in bruises and eight months pregnant with Joshua. My lawyers claimed I snapped because I was suffering from Battered Woman's Syndrome and the jury found me not guilty. Now that you know I have killed someone, you probably don't want me around you or Rebecca. I don't blame you; I will get Joshua and we will go. Goodbye Edward, it was very nice to meet you, even if you now have to protect your daughter."**

_Oh my god this beautiful woman has been through so much. I don't want her to leave; I feel as though she needs to be here with me. It's almost as though Tanya sent her to me. Oh no, she is leaving; I won't allow that to happen. _

"Bella, please, come back here; I want to talk to you. Please come back."

She turned and walked back into the kitchen; I picked her up and set her back up on the counter in front of me. I bent in and brushed my lips across hers; oh my god they were so soft and I felt a shock of electricity shoot through me.

"Hey there beautiful lady; you are a very strong woman. You did what you had to do, to protect your unborn child; I am so proud of you! I would never want you to leave Bella. Like I said before sweetheart, I feel very protective of you and Joshua. May I please kiss you?"

I leaned in between her thighs and chastely kissed her lips once, twice, and then a third time.

**She reached up her hand behind my head and pulled me closer to herself before she deepened the kiss; tracing my bottom lip with her tongue; begging for entry. I granted it before she pulled away. I was not having any of that, so I forced my tongue into her mouth…claiming her…possessing her. She moaned at the force I used and the feel of my rock hard cock against her body.**I felt totally out of my league here, and I hated that. I felt like a fucking virgin, so inept and inadequate. This would mean I would make love to her and I never felt like women liked to have sex with me they always said it was painful because I was so large. So why would she unless we were truly made for each other.

I kept thinking; am I going too fast? Do I need to slow down? What about the force I am using; is it enough? I was a shivering wreck in the beginning, but Bella amazed me. I just loved her even more for that. We never rushed anything…everything was slow and incredible. We sat on the floor and talked in the dark, just touching while still fully clothed. I never thought I'd get chills from stroking a girl's fingers…but I did. I learned all about Bella's whole body…not just her best parts. And she had learned mine…and we made complete, blissful, tormenting, passionate love to each other. I truly felt one with her…it was as if our souls melted into one another and now, could not be separated again, even if our bodies went their own different ways. I sound like such a girl, but it is the only way I know how to explain it.

_**Oh my god**__**,**__** this man is amazing; he just made love to me like I have never felt before. I really felt like virgin; he took me in so many ways. When he placed his mouth between my legs**__**,**__** oh my god; that was heaven on earth! I have never felt anything like that before; Jake never did that to me**__**,**__**He was always saying it was gross and smelled. Edward, on the other hand, said I tasted like peaches and cream and that he would eat from me all day if he could. **_

_**As I slowly got my batgirl costume back on; I went over to gather up Joshua and then I turned to look at Edward and said **__**"Trick or Treat**__**?"**_

"Well sweetheart, I think you just got one hell of a treat and I really have no tricks for you, so how about another treat? After one night with you, I have gotten very much attached to you and I would love to see you again very soon. Bella, would you go out with me tomorrow night, love?"

"Oh yes Edward, I would love to! Have a Happy Halloween, Edward!"

"Happy Halloween to you too, love and I will see you tomorrow night, my sweet girl."


	2. Chapter 2 Trick or Treat 2012

**Trick or Treat 2012**

**BPOV**

Well, it's been a year since I met the man of my dreams. We were married just after Thanksgiving; now, it is Halloween again, and Rebecca and Joshua have become the best of friends. Edward should be here any minute I can't wait; I need to go as soon as possible.

My water just broke; our first baby is coming on Halloween, how ironic. The day we met one year ago, I was his Bat Girl and he was my sexy Dr. Vamp. Becca and Josh just came in and started laughing at me, but what can you expect? They are so little.

Mommy peed on the floor! Joshie, you seed that brodder?"

About that time Edward ran in the door and scooped me up in his arms while his sister, Alice, came in to watch our little monsters.

¡°Edward there about three minutes apart we have to hurry!"

We had decided not to find out what the sex of the baby was; even though I had gotten so big people often asked me if I was having twins.

As we pulled in to the hospital, I yelled at Edward "I have to push, it's time! I can't walk in there, baby!"

He ran around the car to see if I was OK, as he was yelling for someone to help.

I started having a hard time breathing and passed out at some point. When I came to, I was in a hospital bed, my belly had somewhat disappeared, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

EPOV

My Bella passed out in my arms as I was lifting her onto the bed. We ran her in to the OR, stat! After about thirty minutes, I was a new father and my Bella was fine.

I was in the NICU, and wouldn't you know it, there were twins. Even though Bella and I didn't know the sex of the babies, the doctors had been shocked by the twins too. It seems one was hiding behind the other. I looked back and forth between the two incubators and couldn't help but smile.

Baby girl Cullen (Baby A)

Baby boy Cullen (Baby B)

They were 8 weeks early and hooked up to some machines, but they were here and surviving. I am so proud of my two little bundles, they are so perfect, and fighters. I checked my watch and realized that I probably should get back to Bella, she must be awake now and wondering what happened.

Bella, sweetheart, are you awake?" She opened her eyes wide and said,

Edward, where is my baby?"

Oh sweetheart, we had twins. They are fine, they are a bit early, so they are in the NICU, but they are fighters, and if they keep that up, they should be able to go home within a month. We will go see them, but I really want you to rest before that, ok?

Edward, babies, what are you talking about?"

Bella, honey, here this will help you out," I pulled out two Polaroid pictures out from my pocket.

Love, this is baby A Cullen, a little girl, and this is baby B Cullen, a boy. You did have twins, after all.

She just sat there and stared at me her eyes blinking tears rolling down her checks whispering "Oh my god, twins, oh my god."

She took a few deep breaths and then said,

Edward, I need a few minutes to myself, OK?"

Ok, Bella, I'll go check on them. When I come back, we can finalize baby names, ok? I love you, baby."

BPOV

Oh my god, twins! I am so shocked, but so happy, I now have two of each, if you include Becca and Joshua back home. Thankfully, Edward and I had discussed names before their arrival. I think we will name our new daughter Tanya Renee Cullen, and for our new son, Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. I wonder if they will let me go in to see them yet?

I pushed the nurse's button. As she walked in, I asked if I could go to the NICU to see my babies. She smiled and made sure with the NICU and then helped me get ready. She helped me into the wheelchair and we made our way to the NICU floor. As I was washing my hands, I could see my Edward holding both babies in a rocking chair. It looked like he was singing to them. They were so small, and hooked to so many machines, but if they were anything like me, they were fighters.

I sat back in the chair and my nurse, Mary Beth, wheeled me towards Edward and our babies. I had tears rolling down my cheeks, and looked at our babies in his arms, but I managed to say,

Trick or treat, sweetheart. I have narrowed down our baby name choices, if you don't mind. What do you think of Tanya Renee Cullen for our daughter, and Edward Anthony Cullen, Jr. for our son?"

As I raised my eyes, I noticed he had tears of his own in his eyes. He found his voice again, and said, "Bella, are you sure, sweetheart?"

Of course I am, Edward, Tanya was Becca's mom and Renee is my mom, it is perfect. Plus, I don't want you to associate Tanya with a sad memory anymore. Also, every man needs a namesake, right?"

He stood up and had a nurse come to help him put the babies back in their incubators for a little while and then gave me a deep kiss. He put his hands on my face and whispered his love for me; we both had tears running down our cheeks. We looked into each other's eyes and whispered to each other, "Trick or treat, my love."


End file.
